


We All Pay For Our Sins

by E_Ng714



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is supposed to marry Beth. It's all been planned. On the day of the wedding, he runs back to his lover, Spencer Reid. But you know what they say about Karma, and what goes around comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding that didn't happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hotch makes a detour on the way to his wedding.

“What are you doing here Aaron?”

 

That was the question that Spencer asked Aaron as he opened the door. Hotch stood there, in his tux. He was supposed to be at the First Presbyterian Church. He was supposed to be making Beth Clemmons the next Mrs. Aaron Hotchner.

 

But he wasn’t. He was here. At Spencer’s door. His ex lover. The man he couldn’t seem to give up, even though he ended things with him two years, seven months, three days, fourteen hours, and fifty six seconds ago. The man he left for Beth.  The man he came to fuck at least once a month, up until the engagement was announced and Spencer had cut him off. The man who had understood when Aaron said it probably wouldn’t be a good idea for him to come to the wedding, even though everyone else in the BAU was invited, hell, even Strauss. The man he still loved, and would always love. The man who took a piece of his heart the very first day he met him, and had been nipping little pieces off ever since.

 

“I can’t Spencer. I just can’t do it.” Aaron’s head was hung low. The unmistakable smell of his favorite scotch on his breath. If he had been pulled over, he would have been arrested and charged with a DWI.

 

“So you come running to me? Your side piece?” Spencer demanded hotly. He was sick of these games with Aaron. But his heart softened when Aaron looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and a look of defeat that Spencer had never seen before, not even when he stood over his first wife’s dead body.

 

“I’m sorry. Aaron, come in.”

 

Aaron stepped through the door and immediately went and plopped himself on Spencer’s lumpy couch. The one he complained about for years, even offering to replace it, but Spencer had stubbornly insisted that they keep it. It was after all, the first place that they made love, so hungry and desperate that they couldn’t even make it to the bedroom.

 

“Tell me what happened.”

  


“I told her. I told her last night that I couldn’t go through with it. We argued, all night. But then I apologized, blaming it on pre-wedding jitters. I was on my way to the church but I...pulled over and got sick again, and called her and told her...she didn’t pick up at first. But I called and called and told her I couldn’t…”

 

In the week before the wedding, Aaron had been sick constantly. So sick, that he hadn’t been able to go on their last case. He couldn’t keep anything down. Outwardly, everyone blamed it on the seafood platter from the Crab Shack last weekend; but inwardly, everyone knew what it was. Aaron had finally come out of denial and was sick with grief. Sick because he was about to seal the deal and lose Spencer forever.

 

“Did you leave her because of me?”

 

“Look Spencer, it isn’t your fault-”

 

“Aaron, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Yes, Spencer. It wouldn't  be fair to marry her because…” he trailed off.

 

“Because what?”

 

“Because I don’t love her. I care about her but I don’t love her. I love you, Spencer.”

 

“Aaron, we can’t. I can’t do this again. You dumped me, told me it would never work. You told me you couldn’t risk your job, and your reputation. Do you remember that?”

 

“Of course I do. I remember. It was the worst mistake I ever made; and I’ve made so many. I don’t expect you to come running back to me. Just know that there isn’t anyone else. There never was anyone else  for me. No one but you.”

 

At the church, Beth was in the dressing room in tears.

 

“I told you this was going to happen,” her sister was saying. Her mother sat there with her lips set in a grim line.

 

“It’s all because of _him_ ,” Beth sobbed. Yes, Beth knew all about Spencer. “This is _his_ fault!”

 

Just then, two of her brothers and a cousin burst into the dressing room. JJ chose and Garcia chose that time to make their exit.

 

“Who is he?” They demanded. “We want his name.”

 

"Whose name?" one of the bridesmaids asked.

 

"You know who! That little sissy bitch that he's been fucking this whole time!"

 

Beth’s eyes went wide. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Just tell us!”

 

“No! You’re going to do something crazy. I don’t want that. I just want….Aaron!” she continued sobbing.

 

In the sanctuary, all the guests were in a loud buzz and on their phones. The minister had left. Rossi and Morgan sat in the audience, along with JJ and Garcia, in their bridesmaid’s dresses.

 

“So what do you think happened?” JJ asked.

 

“Come on JJ. We all know what happened. He couldn’t go through it. He’s probably at Reid’s house right now, trying to-”

 

“Enough,” Rossi said, cutting Morgan off. “Whatever is going on, it’s none of our business. Aaron will tell us in his own time.”

 

The minister stepped back in. “May I have your attention,” he said softly, but the sanctuary instantly quieted.

 

“There will be no wedding. The family apologizes for the inconvenience.”

 

Beth’s side immediately burst into curses and yells, glaring at the groom’s side, specifically the BAU. They decided to leave before a mob broke out.  

 

Back at Spencer’s, Aaron and Spencer were engaged in a hot, sweaty, reunion. They had talked, Aaron had apologized over and over. He'd begged and pleaded. He'd told Spencer that he would never be with another, even if Spencer didn't take him back. Then they'd held each other for a long time in silence. Then Aaron began stroking Spencer's hair. A stroke turned into a gently caress, which turned into a kiss. Spencer had fled when he saw that heat building in Aaron’s eyes, and could feel himself flushing and hardening. Aaron caught him in the hallway and had him stripped and against the wall inside of 30 seconds, with his legs wrapped tight around Aaron’s waist. He fucked him into the wall, nipping at his neck and panting that he and Spencer belong together, and that he would never leave him again. In fact, they spent the whole weekend engaged in makeup sex, completely shutting out the outside world. On Sunday, when they finally found their heads again, they had a long discussion.

 

“Aaron, you know this isn’t going to be easy, don’t  you?"

 

“Yes Spencer, I do.”

 

“You were unfair not only to me, but to Beth. You will have to make reparations to us both.”

 

“I know Spencer, and I am prepared to do that. But I need you Spencer, I cannot lose you again.”

 

Late Sunday night, Aaron finally left Spencer’s apartment to go home and prepare for the work week. There were a lot of details to be worked out.


	2. The Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence. An attack in the parking lot sends Quantico into lockdown.

Aaron scowled at his personal cell phone. Emailing Beth on his work computer was out of the question, but she’d changed her number and he’d gotten an earful from her mother and sister and some colorful threats from other family members. She would only communicate by email with him.

 

 _Tap. Tap_. “Hotch.” JJ stuck her head in the door. “We have a case.”

 

Hotch felt dozens of pairs of eyes on him as he walked from his office to the conference room. It was no surprise, there had been almost twenty members there from the bureau, including Strauss. He was sure that while he and Spencer were holed up this weekend getting reacquainted, the gossip mills were turning.

  


Aaron entered the room. Everyone was there: Garcia, cleverly diverting her eyes from Hotch; Rossi, with one raised eyebrow; Alex was neutral. Morgan however was pulling no punches. He stared Hotch down and for the first time ever, Hotch blinked first.

 

But where was Spencer?

 

“Sir, do you want to wait for-”

 

“We can catch him up on the jet,” Hotch decided, cutting Garcia off. He took out his phone and dialed Spencer. It didn’t even ring, just went straight to voicemail.

 

“Reid, this is Hotch. We have a case and we need you here within fifteen minutes.” His voice was stern and hard. What happened at home between them was personal. This was work, and Spencer knew better.

 

Hotch couldn’t focus during the briefing. All he knew is that they were going to Lincoln, Nebraska to investigate a series of odd, ritualistic murders in the University of Nebraska campus. He dialed Spencer again and again, but it kept going to voicemail. He was moving past the anger stage, and into panic. Something was wrong. Reid wouldn’t just not show up.

 

“Still can’t reach Spence?” JJ asked.

 

Hotch shook his head. “You all go ahead to the jet and we’ll meet you there. I’m going by his place to check on him.”

 

They all left the conference room to see the place crawling with security. The bureau seemed to be in a full blown panic.

 

One of the guards approached the team.  “I’m sorry sir but I can’t let you leave.”

 

“What’s going on?” Hotch demanded.

 

“Sir, the building is under lockdown.”

 

“A drill? Look we don’t have time for this. We have a case-”

 

“This is no drill sir. An agent has been attacked in the parking deck.”

 

Hotch lost his voice. _No, it can’t be…._

 

“What agent?” Rossi asked.

 

“Dr. Spencer Reid.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Spencer pulled into the parking deck of the bureau feeling better than he had in over two years. He and Hotch were back together. Everything was going to be OK.

 

_He chose me. Aaron chose me over Beth._

 

He remembered when Aaron had broken it off with him. They had been dating for two years and although the team suspected neither of them had confirmed. They had even talked about coming out to the team. Aaron said he would consider it. After the triathlon.

 

Sure, Spencer knew who Beth was. She was Aaron’s training partner. They met on the trail and got together for runs and bike rides. Spencer knew she had a thing for Aaron, but he wasn’t worried. Lots of women had a thing for Aaron, but Aaron was his. Or so he thought.

 

Spencer had overheard a conversation between Aaron and Rossi that he was pretty sure wasn’t meant for his ears, but Aaron had brushed it off, saying that it was better for them to think he had something going on with Beth than between the two of them. Spencer could see the logic behind it, but it still didn’t sit right with him. Then everything came to a head the week before the triathlon. Aaron sat him down and laid out a carefully constructed argument as to why their relationship was doomed to fail. He had several good points: same sex, colleagues, supervisor/subordinate, age difference, etc. It was as if he was delivering a closing argument and Spencer was the jury.

 

His points made sense. That’s what his head told him. His heart sang a different tune however. It hadn’t really sunk in until that next weekend at the competition, where Aaron had kissed her in front of everyone. Spencer had turned and fled, not caring for appearances.

 

He locked himself in his apartment, refusing to answer his phone or his door. Finally, Derek and Garcia had busted their way in, literally; although Morgan did install a brand new deadbolt later. Spencer, feeling exceptionally, vulnerable had confessed everything to them. It was a good thing that they came because Spencer was closer to having a relapse then he had ever been  and wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself, or even if he would want to.  While Garcia stayed to comfort Spencer, Derek had gone straight to Hotch’s apartment and gave Aaron a piece of his mind; calling Hotch out as a coward self centered son of a bitch, which Hotch didn’t appreciate but was so stunned that he had no response.

 

It had taken Aaron only five weeks before he came creeping back to Spencer’s bed. Spencer accepted him back, again and again, for over a year; trying to hold on to something that just wasn’t there anymore. He’d finally drawn the line when they announced their engagement at Aaron’s birthday party.  Aaron received the surprise of his life when he dropped by to see Spencer the next weekend and was not only not invited in, but the door was slammed in his face. He made a few more half-hearted attempts through text messages, which were always met with a one word answer. _No._

 

But that was all water under the bridge now. Aaron had come back to him. Spencer thought he would feel guilty about crashing a wedding without even showing up, but he didn’t.

 

He pulled into the parking deck and his mood was instantly dampened when he saw that someone had parked in his spot.

 

All of the members of the BAU had reserved parking, so they could be ready to roll out at any time. Spencer’s parking space was snuggled between Garcia’s Esther and Rossi’s pickup truck. But someone had parked their blue Dodge Charger in his spot.

 

He pondered what to do. He didn’t want to be one of those pricks that bitched about their parking space, but dammit he was already late and Hotch wouldn’t be pleased, no matter what happened between them that weekend.

 

He got ready to pull out of the deck and park somewhere else when he saw a man in a black baseball cap pulled down over his face approach the car, get something out of the trunk and walk off again. Spencer hopped out of his car and followed the man.

 

“Excuse me-”

 

Spencer choked on his own words when the man turned around and Spencer could see that he had a stocking cap over his face and the gleam of what he took out of his car: a tire iron.

 

He he head a loud crack! which coincided with a splitting pain in the back of his neck, then everything went black.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hotch found himself striding towards one of the exits, oblivious to the shouts and protests for him to stay put. Someone grabbed his arm. He jerked it out of their grasp and shoved hard, sending the security guard stumbling back.

 

The captain of the guard showed up, but Aaron wouldn’t be stopped.

 

“Sir, you cannot leave.”

 

“Get out of my way,” Aaron warned, and walked on but the guard blocked his path.

 

“Agent Hotchner, I know you are used to being in charge but there is a security breach and you will not leave until I deem it fit. I understand that Dr. Reid is one of your agents but safety is our priority and we are in lockdown. NO ONE leaves until we say so. Understood?”

 

Aaron nodded. Aaron couldn’t pull rank in this situation, the security guard was right. If he forced the issue any further, he could get suspended or even fired.

 

He took a calming breath. “Where is Dr. Reid now?”

 

He was about to answer but someone came in on his radio and he left to answer it.

 

All the team could do was wait. Hotch paced the round table room. No one could use their phones, the scramblers had been activated and not even Garcia’s savvy could deactivate them. Besides, doing so would get her fired as well. All they could do was wait.

 

Hotch had never felt so powerless, not even when Foyet had stabbed him and left him for dead.

 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the captain returned.

 

“Dr. Reid has been taken to GW hospital to treat his injuries,” the guard reported.

 

“What happened?” Morgan asked.

 

“He was attacked in the parking lot by three men. From the surveillance, it appears that they were parked in his space and were waiting for him.”

 

“How did they get in? That parking deck is closed to visitors,” Rossi pointed out.

 

“We’re not sure sir,” the captain answered.

 

“I’d like to see the surveillance,” Hotch said, quietly but firmly.

 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“I understand, but I would like to see it anyway,” Aaron insisted.

 

The guard took out his iPad and typed in a long passcode. All of a sudden, the computers were online. “This may be disturbing,” he warned. Then with a few more touches on the screen they could see the parking deck. There was a dark blue Dodge Charger parked in Reid’s spot. Then they saw Spencer pull in. He got out the car, studied the other car and then got back in and prepared to turn around.

 

“There.” Hotch spoke one word as a man, the same man Spencer had seen went up to the trunk of the car and took something out.

 

“What’s that?” Garcia asked. “Freeze frame and blow that up.”

 

“A tire iron,” Rossi said. There was a collective gasp from the group as they saw Spencer get out of the car and follow the man. Spencer said something and the man turned around, but a split second later another man sprang out and clipped Spencer in the back of the neck with a baseball bat.

 

Garcia screamed, Derek cursed, and Hotch stood frozen in his spot. They all watched in silence as the three men hit and kicked Spencer in the stomach shoulders, arms and legs. The man with the tire iron raised it and aimed for Spencer’s head.

 

“No!” Aaron cried.

 

He was about to hit when the others pulled him off, apparently yelling at him about something. He settled for a kick in the face instead, and to top it all off, he spit on him!

 

“Spencer,” Aaron whispered. They all turned to stare at him.

 

“Can we see the crime scene?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am but not yet. Forensics are not done processing the scene yet.”

 

“Did you get a license plate?” Rossi asked.

 

“We did but the tags were stolen. They belong to a 2011 Cadillac Escalade. Also,” the guard pulled up footage from another camera. “The drivers busted through the gate when they left, so was definitely some front end damage.”

 

“I bet they’ll ditch the car first chance they get. It’s probably stolen,” Derek concluded.

 

The guard nodded. He was on his iPad again. “A 2012  blue Dodge Charger was reported stolen in Fairfax Sunday morning,” the guard zoomed in on the wheels. “The stolen car has custom rims, not factory standard issue.”

 

“So they steal a car, steal plates from another car, somehow manage to get in past security, park in Reid’s spot and wait for him,” JJ summed this up. “They planned this.”

 

“We’ll have to interview each of you. You all are his closest contacts. According to his files, his parents live in Nevada. Agent Hotchner, is it alright if we start with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may feel that having Spencer attacked is unfair. However, this is life, and payback rarely travels in a straight line. Hurting Spencer is the best way to get to Aaron, I think we can all agree . I toned down the attack some. Please continue to comment and leave kudos.


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is less than cooperative during his interview, leading to a faceoff with the captain of security. Spencer wakes up in the hospital with concerns about his treatment.

The Captain of the security team rubbed his temples. Interviewing SSA Aaron  Hotchner was like pulling teeth. Damn Alpha Males. Always have to be in charge, can’t let go of his status for a second to do a simple interview to figure out what possible motive someone would have for attacking one of his agents, who just so happened to be his lover. That information was obtained no thanks to Hotchner. According to him. “Dr. Spencer Reid has no enemies that I am aware of and this attack is completely unexpected.” When the captain reminded him that his plan was too well executed to be random and that either Reid was the target or that he was being used to send a message to the team, Aaron  Hotchner had delivered him one of his famous death glares. But the captain had spent 10 years in Special Forces and 18 months as a prisoner of war, so he was not impressed. 

 

From his interviews with the other team members, he found out the real motive. SSA Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid were lovers, and apparently Hotchner left a woman at the altar to run back to him.Hell hath no fury over a woman scorn. If that wasn’t motive for revenge then he didn’t know what was. Time to re interview Agent Hotchner.

 

“Captain, I have already been interviewed. I don’t know what I’m doing back here again,” he growled.

 

“Let me ask you a question Agent Hotchner. Do you care about Dr. Reid?”

 

Another death glare. “What kind of question is that?”

 

“Answer the question please.”

 

“Of course I care about him. We’ve worked together for almost ten years. He’s one of my most loyal agents-”

 

“And your lover,” the captain interjected. Hotchner flinched. 

 

“Look, Hotchner, let’s cut the bullshit. You leaving that woman at the altar and running spending the weekend with your lover is more than enough motive for someone to want to harm Dr. Reid. Now I’m going to need you to start thinking about someone other than yourself right now.”

 

Aaron jumped out of his seat, sending it to the floor. “Captain I don’t appreciate-”

 

“I don’t appreciate you wasting my time. Now I’m going to start this interview again and you’re going to tell me everything I want to know. Understand?”

 

Aaron left the interview two hours later feeling drained and violated. He had answered every single question the Captain had asked, down to the personal ones. By the time the interview was over the crime scene was released and the lockdown was lifted. There was really nothing there to see. They had done a good job of cleaning up. Once Garcia was online, she discovered that the parking lot attendant had been ambushed and his access card had been taken. He couldn’t give much of a description, they were wearing stocking caps over their faces and their voices were muffled.

 

The team was turning against him. He knew they blamed him. Hell, he blamed himself. Rossi had gotten in touch with the field office in Nebraska and told them that the team would be there tomorrow afternoon. That left the rest of the day and that night to spend with Spencer.

 

Spencer awoke in the hospital unable to move. His neck was in a brace, as was his left arm and right leg. He wasn’t in any pain, though. He felt the familiar euphoric feeling of narcotics.

 

Oh, shit. 

 

A nurse was in the room as he stirred. He demanded to see the doctor.

 

“Dr. Reid, I’m Dr.-”

 

“Never mind that. What type of pain medicine are you giving me?”

 

“Morphine.”

 

“I...I can’t take any narcotics.”

 

“I understand-”

 

“No, you don’t understand,” Spencer insisted. “I-”

 

“Dr. Reid, we are aware of your past substance abuse. However, with eight broken bones, , a ruptured spleen, and various other internal injuries we had to make an exception. If we don’t give you anything for the pain you wouldn’t be able to sleep, eat, or do anything except lay here in this bed in absolute agony, which will not help you recover at all.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Spencer,” came a familiar, deep voice from behind the doctor.

 

“A-Aaron?”

 

“Doctor, can you give us a moment?” Aaron asked.

 

“Of course. I’ll be outside.”

 

Aaron lost his composure as soon as the doctor stepped out, rushing to his lover who was bound in almost an entire body cast with all sorts of tubes and monitors hooked up to him.

 

“Spencer, oh God, I’m so sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For...this.This my fault.”

 

“You planned this attack?” Spencer managed a grin, pained as it was. “I thought  I recognized you.”

 

“Of course not. But they did this to you because of me…” Aaron’s voice cracked and he swallowed hard.

 

“Aaron, this is not your fault. We all pay for our sins.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Aaron you don’t know how much I prayed for you to come back to me, and I’m an agnostic so that’s saying a lot. I secretly wished that you relationship would fail and we would be together again.  I mean, Beth is nice and all and I guess she is good for you but I consider you mine and she took you…” Spencer broke off, breathless from his confession. 

 

Aaron was shocked at Spencer’s admission. He had no idea. “But Spencer, they came after you because of me.” 

 

“Well think about it Aaron. That was the one sure fire way to get to you right? Through me? It makes sense.”

 

“Spencer, how can you rationalize this?!” Aaron exclaimed. “You almost died! I saw the security footage, that guy with the tire iron, he was going to-”

 

“Excuse me Agent Hotchner.” It was the captain. “I need to get a statement from Dr. Reid.”

 

“Captain, he’s in no fit shape to give a statement right now,” Aaron answered.

 

“Aaron-” Spencer started.  


 

“Spencer, you need to rest,” Aaron insisted. 

 

“Agent,” the captain started with all the patience he could muster. “If you had a witness in the hospital that was attacked and was able to talk wouldn’t you interview that witness as soon as possible? Now the doctor has given me ten  minutes and I’ve already wasted two on you. I won’t tolerate any hindrances in this investigation. I’ve been more than patient with you. Please wait outside.”

 

Spencer stared at the captain, his eyes wide in amazement. “I’ve never seen anyone handle Aaron like that.”

  
“It’s not easy for someone who’s used to being in charge to give up power. Now Dr. Reid, I need to talk to you about this attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you my intent is not to make Aaron look like a punk, but rather to humanize him. Don't worry, he will take an active role in finding out what happened to Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Comments and kudos please!


End file.
